Another Door
by backstrokebeasterbunny
Summary: what if Edward didnt come back? What if Bella had another choice to be happy, with Jacob? But happiness doesnt always come easy. Bella might have a harder time letting go then she thought. But Jacob can be strong....right? R
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place during New Moon, Alice did come back but Edward doesn't know about the cliff diving thing. ENJOY!! I OWN NOTHING**

**CH1BPOV**

As I stood in the kitchen with Jacob leaning in to me my mind was reeling. I haven't made up my mind yet! I was broken, damaged. My heart had a whole in it, a hole that might never be able to be filled. What if I couldn't love Jacob the way he needed to be loved? The way he deserved to be loved? What if I wasn't enough for him? Yes he was my personal sunshine, my safe haven, but would that be enough to save me? Would that heal my heart? The questions remained unanswered in my head.

"Bella" he whispered, he was so close I could feel his warm breath going over my trembling lips. Then I couldn't think any more, I tilted my head and that seemed to be all the permission he needed. In an instant I felt his lips on mine. They were so warm and soft; kissing Jacob was like nothing I would of ever expected.

It was a short chaste kiss, part of me was relieved but another part thought it was too short. And in that instant of a kiss, another door in my life opened. I had another option on how to live, who to live it with, to be happy. I wouldn't have to give up on everything. Except…

"Bella?" I was drug out of my thoughts by Jake's voice. I looked up at him in the eyes to see him staring at me so intensely, with such hope and love. _How could I not love him? How could he not be enough? But…what if I'm not enough? What if he realizes he can do so much better then me?_ _I was damaged goods._

I pushed those things out of my head. Jacob would never hurt me, he promised. Jake put one hand on my cheek and smiled at me, my smile. Even though it was my smile there was a hint of worry in his eyes now. He was wondering how or probably even when I was going to react. I have yet to say anything after he kissed me; I didn't know what to say. I just put my hand over his and looked at him, smiling slightly. "Jake" I had no clue what to say what, to think my mind was all jumbled and my brain felt like mush. Time passed and still I said nothing.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Was all he said as he took his hand away from my cheek, making it feel instantly cooler, and backing up away from me. His hands started shaking and he looked so pained. "The lee…I mean you _friend_ is back" that's all he said before he flew out of the kitchen and I heard the front door slam.

_What the hell!_ I was so confused! Why was he apologizing? I already knew how he feels about me. Or did I? Why did he leave? Did I turn him down and not even know it? Did I not make up my mind fast enough? Did he get tired of waiting for me? Did I…did I just lose Jacob!?!? The thought made tears slip down my face. NO, he promised!

I sunk to the floor thinking the worst, the whole in my chest throbbing. But it wasn't the same whole, the whole that _he _made, it was a new whole and it was burning.

**Hope you liked it! let me know what you think! please tell me in a nice review =]**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there for what seemed like hours but was probably only a second or two, with tears going down my face. I was clutching at my stomach trying to hold myself together. Then I felt two cold marble like arms around me. The arms picked me up and sat me on the couch, still holding me.

"Shhh, Bella it's ok" Alice whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back. In a couple of minutes I stopped crying, and I looked up at Alice. Her face was gentle and worried.

"Penny for your thoughts, will you tell me what's wrong?"  
"I…I don't understand" I tried to say around my dry throat.  
"And what is it you don't understand?"  
"I don't know how to explain, how to put it into words"  
"Well why don't you start from the beginning." She chimed, rubbing my back again.  
"Ok…it's about Jacob…" I was trying not to break down again.  
"The dog?"  
"Yea, when _he_.... I mean your brother... left I was dead to everyone, even myself. I was dancing so close to the edge just ready to fall, but Jacob pulled me back. He took care of me. He helped me come back - become normal again. He became my safe heaven, my best friend. When I was with him the hole in my chest would stop throbbing and I had dreamless nights. But what he felt for me was more then I felt for him. I would wish he was born my brother, but being the selfish person I am I would still crave to be with him even knowing that I couldn't be what he needed."

Tears slipped again at the thoughts of riding the bikes and him saving me. Alice whipped them away.  
"Shhh, but it's not like that anymore is it?"  
"I…I don't know. I can't understand what I feel. He makes me feel so alive and...... human. He makes me smile and laugh"  
"He makes you happy?" Alice was smiling slightly knowing she was right  
"Yea, he does. When I'm with him everything is ok, but when I'm not my heart throbs. He…he kissed me Alice. He kissed me when you were out. And h….he…he left. He was so angry when he left, he was shaking. He left and I didn't say anything. He was so sweet when he kissed me and so hesitant not wanting to scare me and I did DO anything! I was just ... numb" I was becoming hysterical. Alice tried calming me down again.

"I can't lose him Alice, I don't think my heart will be able to take it."  
"Bella, get up" she said sternly getting up and dragging me with her. "You're going to get into your car right now and drive your little ass over to La Push" I've never heard Alice curse before, it was a shock.  
"Wh…what?" I was so confused shouldn't she be telling me to stay away from La Push and the werewolves?  
"Bella I'm not going to tell you to never see him again. To convince you that you did the right thing in letting him go, all because of what he is. I'm your friend and I want what's best for you. And Jacob is best for you. I might be his 'enemy' but if this boy makes you happy then I'm going to tell you to go after him." She grabbed my keys from the counter and faced me. "What my brother did to you was cruel and you didn't deserve it one bit. But Bella you deserve to be happy and this boy loves you and I can tell you love him. Maybe not as much as you loved and probably still love Edward, not as much as Jacob loves you but Bella you _love_ him and you can't just let him go! "  
"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?"  
"Don't take no for an answer damn it! Make him listen, make him understand. So right now you're going to get your butt in that truck and you're going to drive to La Push. Look everywhere you think he might be. And when you find him tell him how you feel." She handed me the keys "You know how you feel Bella, now it's time to act upon it." she picked me up and ran me to my car opening the door and putting me in the driver's seat. Before she closed the door she got the look on her face, the look that she was having a vision. When she returned to earth she was serious again but smiling.

"I see you driving to La Push and going to a house with a woman with a scarred face outside. Then you disappear. I can't tell if you find Jacob but you find a werewolf." She gave me a hug and closed the door but still leaning her head through the window.

She laughed. "Bella you are the only person in the world who would fall in love with the next mystical creature when a family of vampires leave. Now get your little ass going and go get your man. Don't let him out of your sight till he understands. Trust me, you'll thank me later."  
Then she stepped back and waved. I started my truck and it roared to life. I backed out of the drive way and drove as fast as I could with my ancient truck to La Push, my stomach in knots the whole way.

**hope you liked it! AND THANK YOU BETA!!! review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH3 JPOV**

I was so mad when I left Bella's house. I probably shouldn't have been, but I was.

I know I stepped over the line, it was a foggy line but it was still there. I was controlling myself quite well just waiting for her to say something, anything. But she never did, she just looked at me; I knew that look all too well. It was the look she had when she thought about _him_. It just made me so angry that after I kiss her she thinks of that bloodsucker. _Well you probably shouldn't have kissed her in the first place. _I just couldn't help myself though, and she didn't protest.

When I got to the car Jared and Embry were in, I was shaking. Partly because of what just happened and partly from smelling that leech.

"Dude what's got your panties in a bunch?" Embry asked trying to get me to laugh. I just gave him a death glare.

"Just drive the fucking car."

"Wow, did that Leech get the best of you? Did he steal your girlfriend?" Jared sneered, he always had something against Bella because of her past with Vamps…_maybe he had the right idea_.

"Just drop it, unless you want to fight. Because I'm not sure I'm going to be able to stop myself from phasing if you say one more word!"

"Ok, ok" they both said and Embry stepped on the gas, the car sped forward with a jolt. We were off to Sam's to tell him the news of the Leech's return. It made me uneasy knowing that I wouldn't be able to protect Bella unless she was in La Push. _She probably doesn't want your help now, she's got the bloodsuckers. _The wolf part of my mind was being merciless and it was making me even angrier, wondering if it would be true. Would she not want my help now that _they _were back?

We pulled into the dirt drive way of Sam and Emily's house, Emily was coming outside with some garden clippers and a watering can. "Hey boys. I'm just finishing up the gardening, but I'm starting dinner soon if you're hungry."

"You know we're always hungry for your cooking Emily." Embry said rubbing his stomach. I just walked by not saying anything and went straight into the house.

"Um…is he ok?" I heard Emily ask, but I was in the house before anyone could answer her.

"Sam!" I called raising my voice more then I had to. I knew if he was anywhere in the house he would've heard me if I was talking in my normal voice. He walked in from the kitchen a second later.

"Jacob," He greeted me "Are the Cullen's back?"

"Not the whole family, just one, the short black haired girl" Bella told me her name was Alice but I didn't want to use her name, it made them seem almost…human.

"Just one?" Sam looked confused

"Yes, and Bella said she's just visiting. And the others aren't coming back." I reported "But I don't know how much to believe." A growl escaped my chest.

"You do realize that we are now only allowed to hunt the other one in our own lands, right Jacob?" he eyed me. Probably implying that I'm not allowed to kill the Cullen, cause he knew that I knew very well that we were now restricted in protecting Bella. "The only way we can protect Bella is if she's in La Push"

"The hell with that." I was getting mad again, shaking "She probably doesn't want our help now that she has her precious bloodsucker!" Jared, Embry, and Paul came in and stared at me and my shaking form.

"Jacob" Sam said in his stern commanding voice "Calm down" instantly I began calming, still trembling slightly, but not as violently as before. I had to go outside, I knew I couldn't phase in Sam's house, if I did I'd destroy it. "Why don't you go cut some firewood for Emily, and when you're calm we'll talk about this. But not until I know you can think rationally."

I bowed my head in slight shame from being so childish and walked out the back door. Sam was right I had to get back to my rational mind and breathe. Maybe chopping wood with an axe will help. I can pretend it's that good for nothing Cullen. That thought made me grin, _oh how great it would be to be able to chop that leech into a million pieces and throw them into a fire. _

I made it out side to pile of large logs, ones much too big for a fire but still not that big. I picked up the first log and chopped it in half. I then sat the half standing up and splitting it so it would be easier to burn. I got into a rhythm, it was easy, and I barely broke a sweat. I probably chopped enough wood to last more than a while but I kept going, it relaxed my mind.

Time passed and the pile of split wood got larger and larger. I was sweating but my mind was on nothing unparticular so I didn't really care. I was calming down and becoming myself again I would be able to talk to the pack about the situation soon. _Might as well finish up the rest of the logs. Emily's going to have enough wood to last her probably more then a year. _I chuckled to myself.

**so there is chapter three, poor jake =[ please review, the lack of them are making me sad THANKS =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH4BPOV**

_Just breathe._ I had to remind myself as I crossed the boarder to La Push. Alice saw me going to Sam's so that's where I'll start. But what if I show up and the pack won't let me in? Won't let me see Jacob? If Jake doesn't want to see me? _'__**Make**__ him listen'_ Alice's voice rang in my head. I had to make him listen, I had to tell him how I feel, even if I'm not completely sure of that myself. _Just follow your instincts…. your heart…just follow something._ I pulled into the dirt drive and saw Emily out side gardening.

"Hello Emily, is um…is Jake here?" Emily looked up and gave me a friendly smile, but her eyes looked worried.

"Hello Bella. Well, Jake went inside about an hour ago; you'll have to check to see if he's still there."

"Thank you." I went up the stairs and was about to knock

"You can just go right in." I nodded and opened to door feeling a little weird not being let in. The pack was at the kitchen table heads close together, probably discussing pack business. When I entered all heads turned to me, but I didn't see Jacob.

"What do you want?" Jared growled at me, it made me flinch. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it when Sam looked at him.

"What can I do for you Bella?" Sam asked

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to just let your self in to someone else's home, _Bella_?" Paul asked sneering m y name.

"Emily said I could come in. So I didn't just let myself in _Paul" _I sneered back becoming confident. "Where's Jacob?" I asked turning to Sam

"Why would we tell you, you traitor?" Jared asked getting angry. Well I was getting angry too, they weren't going to make the decision of me not seeing Jacob.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Jared" I turned toward him having my eyes burn into his "before I rip your tongue out." The look in my eyes would have told you how serious I was.

"He's out side Bella, be careful. He's not in the best of moods." Sam said pointing toward the back door.

"Sam!" Jared growled

"What's she going to do Jared? If she wants to talk to Jake then the hell with it! Let her bloody talk to him!" Jared didn't say anything I turned on my heals and went out the back door.

I scanned the back yard for Jake when I spotted him chopping wood. There was an extremely large pile of wood behind him, probably more then necessary. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a small amount of sweat on his forehead. I just stared for a second. He…he looks good, more then good, he looks hot.

I let my anger and courage fuel me again, I couldn't get distracted now. "JACOB BLACK!" I yelled and started stomping over to him. He looked up at me, he looked shocked, shocked that I was here or that I was yelling at him, I didn't know.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly resting the axe on his shoulder. _Wow he looks hot. _

"I want to talk to you" I said walking towards him.

"Well then talk." He coldness was making me mad "Hurry up so you can get back to the bloodsucker you love so much, I would hate to keep you."

"Jacob Black will you stop being an arrogant jerk!"

"Well Isabella Swan, your choice in friends seems to bring that out in me." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I practically charged him, I put my hands on his chest and with some unknown force I managed to push him against the tree. His eyes grew wide at the sudden burst of strength, and then narrowed them again.

"After you left, you ass, I cried my eyes out. Alice, the _bloodsucker _you hate so much, comforted me and told me to go after you. She practically threw me in my truck. The _leech_ told me to go talk to you, to **make **you listen, and I'm going to fucking make you listen if it kills me." I was so mad, I never acted this way, but here I am in pushing Jake against a tree and yelling at him.

"Then make me listen, Bella. Tell me what you want to tell me, because what happened at your house wasn't enough." He growled at me he was trembling lightly, only very lightly. '_Watch out Bella, don't get him too worked up'. _Edward's voice rang in my ear. _Shut the hell up! _I didn't want to hear his voice right now, _did I just think that?_ I also didn't listen. I didn't back up, I just pushed Jake again. I was so mad and I was becoming stupid.

"I'm broken Jacob. When Edward left he left me in fucking pieces. He created a hole in my chest that burns and threatens to break me open. And you know what Jake? You've been carving your own hole, a whole that burns at the edges, not the same kind of burning but its so fucking painful. Like right now, the edges are on fire."

"What the hell does that mean? That I'm just as bad as that blood…as Edward?! Tell me how you feel Bella? In plain black and white, TELL ME" he growled the last part and the edges inflamed spurring more confidence.

"You want black and white? I'll show you fucking black and white." I couldn't control myself my hand shot up to his hair knotting its self in his short silky locks. I went up on my tip toes and in no more then three seconds my lips were on his. He didn't do anything at first but he quickly snapped out of it. He wrapped his arms around my waist and was kissing me back. My feet left the ground as he lifted me and they automatically wrapped them selves around his waist, we were now eye level. His tongue went along my bottom lip and I gladly opened to let him in.

Kissing Jacob is nothing like kissing Edward, is it…dare I say it…better. Jacob's lips were soft and warm, not hard and cold. I could just let go with him, give and get passion. Jacob didn't have to hold back, and I could tell by how his tongue fought mine. As quickly and the comparison came it was gone. All of my scenes were over flown with Jacob. How his lips felt on my neck and his hands on my waist, the way he smelled like spring time after it rained, how his lips tasted like nothing I could ever describe.

**I hope you liked it =] please review ch5 is done so if you want it i need to know if you liked it, thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha so….kinda heavy here. Hehe but still T. think of it as a bunch of pent up emotions just spilling out, if you must.**

**Ch5JPOV**

Bella took me completely off guard. We were yelling at each other and all of a sudden her hand was knotted in my hair and she was kissing me. It wasn't like the kiss we had in her kitchen. That kiss was short, chaste, and hesitant; this kiss was long, careless and passionate. I wasn't sure what brought it on maybe it was just the anger, but I didn't care. She chose me, opened her heart to me and chose me.

I could tell she was on her toes to reach me so I put my hands on her hips and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around my waist. Her other hand went to the side of my face and she straightened herself a little so I had to tilt my head up and making her win the fight of our tongues. Every time her tongue touched a new spot in my mouth a bolt of electricity surged through me.

Sadly I knew we both needed oxygen, but I wasn't about to give this up yet. I skimmed my lips along her jaw and bit her ear lobe gently, earning a gasp from her. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I was the one who could do this to her. That she never got these feelings from the leech because he always had to stay careful not to lose control. But I was in control; I would never lose control around Bella. I could kiss her as hard as she wanted me to and there would be no doubt that I would be in control. The thought made me grin triumphantly.

I was kissing her neck when I heard someone clear their throat. I was so overwhelmed with Bella that I didn't notice anyone walk to the back of the house. I looked up and noticed Emily standing with a basket of weeds making her way to the compost smiling at me. Bella looked over her shoulder to see what I was looking at and her cheeks went scarlet. She instantly unlocked her ankles and put her feet back on the ground. She turned around to face Emily trying to step away from me, but I just wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back into me.

"Um…uh…" was all Bella said looking down trying to get past embarrassment, it was so cute.

"Hello Emily" I said not embarrassed at all. When you have to share basically everything with the rest of the pack when you phase, you get past embarrassment on some things people see.

"Hello Jake, Bella" she said still smiling "I take it your in a better mood Jake, Bella will you be staying for dinner?"

"Um…I don't want to be a bother." Bella said sweetly looking up.

"Of course not, I would love to have you. And it doesn't seem like Jacob is ready to let you go." She laughed lightly and I had to chuckle too.

"She's right I'm not" I whispered in Bella's ear hardly moving my lips so Emily wouldn't see.

"Thank you." Bella smiled her cheeks getting warmer at my comment. Emily smiled again dumped her weeds and went in the house. I couldn't help but start laughing. Bella turned around with her hands on her hips "Pray tell Jacob, what's so funny?" She looked so cute trying to sound annoyed.

"You should have seen how red you face was" I was still laughing "Picture a tomato but dip it in red paint and your pretty close." She narrowed her eyes at me and bit her lip. "Oh Bella honey, I think you looked adorable" she gave me a wicked grin and stepped toward me.

"You think I'm adorable when I'm embarrassed?" she whispered as she stopped in front of me. Her lips were almost touching mine when she spoke again "How about now?" she whispered again I was about to answer her when she bit down on my bottom lip with enough force to hurt but not enough to draw blood.

"Ouch!" I wasn't expecting that "Bells that hurt" I playfully pouted.

"Aw, did it? I am _so_ sorry" she said giggling she picked up the axe and handed it to me "better finish chopping down your forest Paul Bunion." She kissed my lip so lightly I barely felt it and turned to walk into the house.

"Last time I checked I don't have blue oxen."

"Well you'll have to go find one, now wont you?" she said as she walked backward for a few steps. I was just surprised she didn't trip and fall.

"Where are you going?" I called after she turned around again.

"To help Emily with dinner." She called back.

"Be safe!"

"Jake, you know me, I'm always safe." I could tell she was smiling as she walked through the door.

* * *

**please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**it makes me sad that i didnt get reviews on my last chapter, i already wrote this chapter a while ago so i thought i'd post it, but if no one is enjoying my story then i might stop. so lets turn those hits into reviews! i'd like to know what you think and im up for ideas. so ENJOY**

**CH6BPOV **

_Oh my god! _That's all I could think as I walked into Sam's house to help Emily. I couldn't believe that just happened. I was so angry and was yelling at Jake but wound up making out with him, and…_wow_! I never experienced anything like it and probably never will. I couldn't help but compare kissing Jacob to kissing Edward. Edward was always safe with me, only allowing small pecks or slightly longer controlled kisses. But with Jacob there were no controlled kisses, there might have been holding back but it was still intense. He probably was making sure he couldn't act like an animal, I laughed lightly _I wonder what that's like._

I closed the back door to see the whole pack, minus Sam, looking at me grinning madly. "So Bella how was your talk with Jake?" Paul asked laughing a little

"It was good" I answered avoiding eye contact looking at Embry who was trying not to laugh and was a little red.

"Did you get everything sorted out? You guys on uh…good terms?" he asked and he and Jared started chuckling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Emily wouldn't have told them what she saw…would she.

"Well, we heard a lot of yelling then all of a sudden silence. So Embry over here thought it was a good idea to check and make sure you were still alive or to see if he needed to step in." He was laughing a little harder "Well he came back face all red and mumbled 'um…I think Jake can handle this by himself.' So being the curious little wolves we are, except Sam of course, we decided to take a peak at what was going on" my face was getting bright red with embarrassment and horror, _oh shit. _

Jared decided to chime in since Paul was laughing to hard now "We expected to see Jake phased and you just shocked speechless, or dead. But to our surprise we see you _attacking _Jake." He started laughing too. "It was quite a show; we didn't know you had it in you." I was speechless, and my mouth hung open. Emily came up behind both Jared and Paul and smacked the back of their heads.

"Leave Bella alone or she might poison your food."

"It's not like we were never going to find out." Embry said "Once we went on another patrol the scene would be run though all of our thoughts, unless Jake completely stops thinking about it, which I doubt." I stuck my tongue out and turned toward Emily

"I bet Jake saw a lot of that tongue today." Jared half whispered. I was so embarrassed, my face was so red.

"I wouldn't say that, it would have been hard for him to see her tongue while it was down his throat." Paul laughed. I tried to ignore the laughing and asked Emily what we were making for diner.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce, some thing easy. I'm so exhausted and I don't feel like cooking anything big"

"Do you want me to cook dinner? So you can sit down?" she worked so hard to feed these guys, she probably needed a break. But being Emily she turned me down saying I was the guest and if anyone was going to sit down it would be me. So I dropped it and asked where her spaghetti pot was.

"To the right of the sink." I was filling up the pot in the sink when the back door opened, closed, and laughter filled the room. That only meant one thing, Jake was in the kitchen, and I did what any girl who was just embarrassed because of said person would do…I pretended I didn't notice him come in. I heard the pack ask about our conversation and how they saw us have our 'epic mouth battle'. I also heard three thumps, and three "hey's"

When the pot was full I could feel Jake's eyes on me, but I ignored them. I grabbed the handles and lifted it out of the sink. When I was turning round Jake's hands' showed up on the bottom of the pot and trying to take it from me.

"Here let me get that" he smiled at me, I forgot I was annoyed about what the pack was discussing since I got in here and smiled back at him. I let go of the handles and he placed the pot on the stove.

"Thanks" I said as I put a handful of salt in the water and turned the stove on. Jake answered by kissing the top of my head and went to go sit at the table with the rest of the pack. I was putting the spaghetti in the pot when Emily asked me how I was doing.

"Um…good I guess, why?"

"Well your life has been an emotional rollercoaster lately." Her scarred face held concern.

"Well some more then others. Life will be a lot easier once Victoria is caught and killed. But I'm as happy as any person who has a crazy vampire woman after her." I smiled trying to make a joke out of it. "I do have a second family who I care about, even if they eat like a bunch of dogs, and someone who loves me. So I guess I'm good" I smiled at her.

We made the rest of the dinner with light conversation and ate with the pack. Jake and Paul had three helpings, Sam, Embry and Jared had four and Emily and I only had one. The conversation flowed easily and I laughed a lot. It felt good to laugh, to really laugh. At the end of dinner Sam and Jake cleaned the kitchen, much to Emily's surprise. I called Charlie to tell him where I was, which I probably should have done sooner.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, sorry I'm not home but I'm at Sue's with Billy, I'll probably be here for another hour or so." He sounded really tired and sad, Henry Clearwater was one of Charlie's closest friends, and he died of a heart attach a few days ago. It was extremely hard on Sue and her two kids.

"It's ok Dad, I'm down at Emily's house anyway, so I wasn't lonely."

"Oh, well don't get in too late, I'll see you later Bells."

"See you later Dad." I hung up and the rest of the evening at Emily's went quickly. There was apple pie that was completely devoured.

Jacob drove my truck since according to him I was too tired to drive. "You should be the one that's too tired; you've barely gotten any sleep."

"Hey I'm always alert. Someone has to keep you safe 24/7, I'm surprised I get the sleep I do." He joked; I hit his arm reminding myself not to break my hand. He stopped my truck out side and walked me to the door. "Good night Bella." He said softly as he leaned in to kiss me good night. I put my hands on his broad shoulders and kissed him softly. The soft kiss turned into a little more passionate one as his tongue went along my bottom lip. He pulled away smiling at me and holding my face in on of his large hands.

"Night Jake" I smiled back "Be safe, please" he was going out again tonight and it worried me, he needed sleep too, you could see bags forming under his eyes.

"I'm always safe." Was all he said before he kissed the top of my head and took off toward the woods. I opened the door and stepped inside. I walked up stairs and took a shower, when I was all cozy I noticed that Alice wasn't here. I turned my light on to see a note on my bed; it was in Alice's hand writing

Call me,

Love, Alice

There was a number on the bottom of the paper. And I smiled _she wasn't completely leaving. _I looked at the clock to see it was close to midnight and decided I'd call tomorrow, I was extremely tired. I got into my cozy bed and dreamed of Jacob, My Jacob.

**hoped you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait =[. i've been busy...stupid SAT's. any way heres ch7, enjoy**

* * *

CH7JPOV

I kissed Bella goodnight, took off into the woods, stripped and phased. _So… how's Bella? _Jared sneered after I phased. I'm guessing he saw our kiss good night…so did everyone else on patrol, through my thoughts, _good, I take it_ he laughed mentally.

_Mind your own business Jared. _I ground as I ran around my patrolling lines.

_It's kinda hard to do that when we can read your thoughts and you can't stop thinking about it. _Paul chimed in. He was right, I couldn't stop think about it. Bella was amazing and she's finally giving me a chance. And that kiss, was, well it was amazing.

_I agree, it was pretty hot, I didn't think she had it in her. _Paul said, sometimes he really shouldn't voice his opinion, _Think she'd kiss me like that if I got her pissed off? _

_Maybe if you showed her some muscle. _Jared laughed.

_Alright, Alright. I know you're all jealous but if you touch her, I will kill you. _I said in a mock stern tone.

_Oh yea sure, you know I could take you. _Paul thought. He always thought he was the strongest of us, but I was pretty close.

_I don't know Jared, Jake's getting pretty jacked, and he's fast. _Jared chimed_. _

_Nah, Paul's beast, he could totally take Jake, no offence. _Embry joined us. All I could do was laugh at them; they could be such kids sometimes.

_I think I smell a bet, how bout Jake? Paul? _

_I'm in; I'll take any chance I get to put Jake in his place. _I could imagine the grin on Paul's face.

_Sure, sure. _Might as well right? Besides Bella, it's been kind of boring around here.

_All right Jared, ten bucks on who ever draws blood first. I bet Paul's going to win. _Embry bet.

_You're on_

_All right, back to patrolling, we'll do this when we're done. _

_Fine, so Jake…how's Bella? _

_SHUT IT EMBRY! _It was starting to annoy me, and they knew it. The other's just burst out laughing.

A couple hours passed and our group was done patrolling. We went all night and didn't catch a single whiff of a bloodsucker. We all gathered back in the clearing for the bet. I really didn't care who won, but sometimes Paul just gets a little too cocky. I might be relatively new to the whole wolf thing but I was a natural and getting really strong. I guess it was from my roots, but hey I was cool with that.

When we all showed up Jared 'spoke' _ok, first who draws blood wins. There's only one rule, don't kill each other please, Sam would be pissed. _With that Paul growled and it was on.

We both got into crouching positions and leaped at each other. We hit head on, neither knocking the other down. We were on our hind legs trying to get a snap at each other when Paul's paw swept me from the side knocking me over. I landed on my back but rolled over before he could get on me.

We circled around each other _Is that all you got Jake? _He taunted.

_Not even close Paul._ I growled back, showing my teeth. I lept at him again trying to do it quickly to catch him off guard. But Paul has been doing this long enough to know not to be off his guard.

_You fight like a Leech. _Paul sneered, mentally laughing,

_Wish I could say the same for you. If you fought like a Leech I could classify you as a potential challenge. Sadly this is just easy and a little waste of time. _I taunted back. If there was one thing Paul hated more then being compared to a Vamp, was made to seem he was worse then one. He leaped at me again in anger, only this time he was messy. He left his left side completely open. I ducked my head and took a swipe at him with my claws.

Once he landed you could smell blood. We all phased back, pulling on our pants. I looked at Paul with a triumphant smile; he had his hand over his left side. When he pulled it away you could see blood on his hand. Jared raised both hands in the air "I win! Pay up Embry!" we all laughed, even Paul.

Embry took his wallet out of his pocket, pulled out a ten and handed it to Jared. Paul walked over to me, his side already healing, and stuck his bloody hand out. I just looked at it; he laughed "Sorry" and stuck out his left hand. I shook it "Good job Jake, you really surprised me." He then patted my shoulder with his bloody hand and laughed.

"Hey!" I laughed too "That's just disgusting man"

"Get over it, and lets go, I'm exhausted" He yawned, causing us all to yawn.

By the time I got home it was probably around two in the morning and I passed out on my bed, dreaming about Bella, My Bella.

* * *

**I hope you all like it!! thanks for the reviews! keep them coming! =] **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is longer then my previous ones! I hope you like it!**

**CH8BPOV **

I woke up to the sun streaming through my bed room window. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks Washington. I stretched my arms over my head yawning, trying to wake my self up. I had school today and I was kind of looking forward to it. I felt so alive, like my eyes were really open and I couldn't wait for people to see how happy I am now. Ever since Edward left I was a shell of a person, and people noticed. When I started hanging out with Jacob I got a little better, I would still have my moments of course. But now I was so happy, I don't think anything could ruin this.

I jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. When I got out I put on a pair of jeans a tank top and my favorite hoodie, the one with a Japanese scene on it (**Pic on profile**), I even straightened my hair. Two things surprised me when I got down stairs; one that I still had about ten minutes before I had to leave for school, and two that Charlie was still home. I was too happy to really think much of it so I practically skipped into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning dad" I greeted smiling. I went over to the cabinet to get a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Bells" he answered after getting over his shock. "I see you're in a good mood."

"Yes I am, the suns out, why wouldn't I be?" I asked in between bites.

"No reason. I'm glad to see you so happy." he smiled cautiously, as if not wanting to ruin my mood. "Where's Alice?" he asked even more cautiously, like I would break down if he said the wrong thing.

"Oh she had to leave. She had to get back to school too." I lied "But she left me her new cell phone number and said she'd visit again the next time she gets the chance." I was still really excited that she left me her number; I couldn't wait to call her later. I downed the remaining milk in my bowl so I could get out of there; sometimes talking with Charlie was a little awkward. "I got to go dad, I'll see you later."

"Oh Bella, I was going to drive you to school today. Your truck needs a new battery and I wouldn't want you to be stuck on the side of the road." He put down his coffee cup and picked up the keys to his cruiser. I knew there was a reason he was still home. If he just wanted to talk he would have waited until dinner.

"Oh, ok" I didn't really like riding to school in a police car, but I wouldn't want to be stranded on the road.

"I made an appointment to get you a new battery tomorrow. You'll be able to get a ride home from school from some one, right Bells?"

"Yea, I'll ask Jessica or Angela." …I hope. I went out the front door and got into his cruiser. The ride to school was silent, but I didn't mind, Charlie and I were both quiet people.

He pulled into the school and stopped near the picnic tables. "Have a nice day Bells!" he called as I got out of the car. I just waved to him in return and walked over to where Tyler, Mike, Angela, and Jessica were.

"Morning" I greeted as I approached them. Tyler and Mike were playing paper football across the table, Angela was reading and Jessica was trying to sun bathe. They all stopped and looked at me. I could almost hear the thoughts running through their heads, _is that really Bella, is she normal again? _

"Morning Bella" Angela greeted back. Tyler and Mike said hey and Jessica just smiled and went back to tanning, I guess she still wasn't over our movie night adventure. I don't really blame her; I did approach scary looking guys at night out side a bar. I sat down in between Tyler and Angela "How was your weekend Bella?"

"It was good actually, spent some time in La Push. I actually tried cliff diving on Friday." I laughed as I remembered it; I was really stupid for jumping off when the storm was coming.

"You went cliff diving?!" Tyler practically yelled

"Wasn't there a big storm on Friday?" Mike asked

"Yes and yes. I went with some friends from the Rez, we stopped before the storm started." I lied "I only went once; the current was a little to strong for me."

"That's crazy, you could have gotten killed!" Jessica yelled.

"It was perfectly safe, the water was deep enough, there were no rocks at the bottom, and I jumped with someone, so I was fine."

"Was it awesome?" Tyler and Mike asked at the same time.

"It was a little scary at first, looking down when you're up there, and when you first jump. But after that it feels like your flying, it was great" I exclaimed, and it was, I felt so free.

"Are you going to do it again?" Angela asked a little worried.

"I don't know, maybe on a calmer day. But I don't think I could go alone, I'm not a strong enough swimmer."

"At lest you didn't go by yourself." Jessica stated with her head back soaking up the sun.

"Of course not Jess, I don't have a death wish." I joked as I got up when the bell rang; I walked to Spanish with Angela.

"Wow Bella, cliff diving?"

"I know right, me diving from a cliff. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I explained.

"I thought it was kinda cool. And brave of you. There's no way in hell I'd ever do something like that." I laughed trying to imagine shy Angela throwing herself off a cliff into the ocean.

------

Classes moved along and at a normal slow pace but I paid attention. I took notes, participated in class, wrote down the home work and even got yelled at for talking to Eric during class. I was kind of proud of that. Lunch came and I grabbed a seat by Angela at our usual table. "Hey Bella." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Ang, hey guys" every one answered with a responded hey, Lauran didn't look up from filing her nails. Eric and Mike came with their lunch and sat next to Angela and Jessica.

"Bella are you going to the fair on Thursday?" Jessica asked.

"There's a fair on Thursday?"

"You didn't know?" Mike sprang with a smile on his face "it'll be great, there's rides, food, booths with the spray paint and henna tattoos, and games" he looked like a kid on Christmas, we all laughed at his reaction.

"But really, it's fun. We're all going, you should come." Angela said

"Sure sounds fun, what kind of rides?"

"All kinds, there's a fares wheel, carousel, that thing that spins really fast and it pushes you to one side of the cart" Jessica demonstrated by twirling her finger and leaning to the side.

"And a **haunted house" **Mike said in a low voice and putting his arms out like Frankenstein. We all started laughing again.

"I don't know if you'd want to go though." Lauran decided to be a part of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but asking, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Well what I mean is, we're all going with someone, you know for the two people a car rides. Mike and Jess are going together, so a re Eric and Angela, and I'm going with Tyler. You wouldn't want to feel like the" she took a pause to mentally count "seventh wheel right?" _what a bitch. _

We were all silent trying to comprehend if she really said that, finally, Eric broke the silence "We can switch around, take turns riding solo." He probably said 'solo' because alone would sound too awful. I was in a good mood all day and I wasn't about to let her bring me down.

"She's right," I tried to change it up a little, make it seem like she won "It would suck to be the seventh wheel, and I don't want to break the couples up. "

"We don't mind." Tyler chimed. Either he didn't want me to feel bad or he wasn't too thrilled ridding with Lauren.

"I still want to go, but would you mind if I bring someone else along?" I could bring Jacob, he probably wouldn't mind. He's already met Mike…even though that meeting didn't go too well since he was a little ill tempered. But he's level headed now and as long as no one tries to eat me then we're fine

"Sure, I'm not sure Mike's car can hold eight people, can you get a ride over and we'll meet you there?" Jessica asked. It was nice to be invited to hang out with my friends, excluding Lauren of course.

"That sounds great, what time should we meet you there?" Lauren looked mad that I was going to go.

"How about around 6?"

"Sounds good" The bell rang and I walk to Biology after asking Jess if she could give me a ride home, it always used to hurt to go into that room, the only class I had with Edward. I walked into the room and there were three open seats, mine, what was his, and one next to this girl named Leah. I walked over to her "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked looking down. It was the middle of the year, I hardly knew this girl and I was asking to sit next to her, a little embarrassing.

"Sure, go right ahead." She moved her bag so I could sit down.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It can get lonely sitting by your self all the time."

"Yea, it can"

------

The rest of school went by pretty slow and uneventfully. I was walking out with Jessica, Ang and Lauren, who was as far from me as possible. I really don't know why she hates me so much but oh well; she wasn't my favorite person either so what do I care.

Jessica was going to drive me home, since we lived kind of near each other, and we were walking to her car with Lauren who was parked next to her and was driving Angela home since Eric was staying after school to make up a test from being sick the day after we were supposed to go to the movies, poor guy, he got more of a forty eight hour bug, but luckily he's all better now. When we were almost to the car Lauren sucked in a big breath of air and stopped dead in her tracks.

**Want to guess who's in the parking lot that caught Lauren's attention? Review please, and put your guess in it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Ch9 i hope you like it!

* * *

**

Ch9BPOV

We turned toward Lauren to see a smirk on her face and turned toward the parking lot. "You ok Lauren?" Jessica asked concerned. Laruen nodded, still having the smirk on her face, which was creeping me out a little. It made her look even more insane and mentally slow.

"Who's tall, dark and handsome?" She asked flipping her hair. We all turned toward where she was facing. My eyes landed on a familiar motorcycle and a tall muscled body, with a helmet on, leaning against it, and his arms crossed over his chest. He was facing our direction being perfectly still, like a statue.

When he noticed us looking at him he pulled his helmet off to reveal a very familiar face. My eyes locked on his dark orbs and he smiled my smile. He put his helmet on his bike with out looking away from me. It was like we were having our own private conversation. It was something I loved, like we floated off into our own world. It happened a few times when we, meaning he, was fixing the bikes.

"Hottie with a bike, I like it." Lauren's voice brought me out of the trance I was having with Jacob. "Ang, can you get a ride with Jess? I want to meet Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. And who knows, it might take a while." Before any one could respond she started walking over to Jacob, strutting and flipping her hair again, I thought she was going to end up breaking her neck.

_Oh hell no_ the voice inside my head yelled. _There's no way she's going to try to pull moves over on my man. _I took off with out even thinking, passed Lauren and jumped into Jake's open arms, with out tripping. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground and twirled me around once before kissing me with such passion it made me dizzy.

I broke the kiss to breath and felt his hot breathe on my ear _"_Did I just see the green monster in your eyes when you ran over here?" he whispered. I could feel a chuckle rumble through his chest. "Maybe I should try to get you jealous more often if you're going to react like that." He teased, still chuckling.

I wiggled in his arms till he let me down and hit him playfully in the arm. "I'd rather you not" He just put his arms up in defeat and smiled.

"Bella, are you going to introduce us?" Jessica asked. _Shit I forgot, they're still here_ I turned around to see Jessica and Angela smiling and looking from Jacob to me, and Lauren looking at me like she was trying to kill me. I could feel myself turning red as Jacob wrapped his left arm around me and offering his right hand for someone to shake.

"Jacob Black" he introduced himself shaking Angela's and Jessica's hand, both saying their name and hello. When he offered his hand to Lauren she tried to give him, I guess a sexy smile, but it just looked scary to me. "Lauren, it's a pleasure to meet you." She winked, Jacob laughed uncomfortably at my side.

"So are you Bella's boyfriend?" Jess asked she could be pushy sometimes.

"Yea, he is" I stated, leaning into Jacob a little more. I hoped he didn't mind that I just labeled us when he hasn't even asked me yet. He didn't seem to mind, since he had a smile on his face when I said it. I glared at Lauren hoping she'd get the picture and stop ogling him, but of course not, she was still staring at Jacob like I didn't say anything. Which bothered me a little.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him. I didn't expect to see him in my school parking lot, so I was curious.

"Charlie told me your battery died and asked me where he could get it replaced. I figured you'd need a ride home since he drove you to school. So I decided to surprise you and come get you."He was so sweet; he drove out from La Push to my high school to pick me up. I heard two 'awe's' so I guess Angela and Jessica agreed that it was sweet for him to surprise me.

"When did you get out of school?" I just got out and it takes a good half hour to get from La Push to Forks High School.

"I had last period off, and I move pretty fast." He grinned looking back at his bike. He was very proud of it, and why wouldn't he be, be fixed it himself and brought it back to life. Like he did to me.

"Well, thanks Jess, but I guess I don't need a ride home after all, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya" Jessica waved and walked back to her car. "Oh wait." She stopped abruptly and turned toward us again "Jacob, there is a fair on Thursday, it's kind of a big deal, and everyone ends up going. But anyway, I'm going with Mike, Ang is going with her boyfriend, and Lauren is going with Tyler. I thought I'd throw it out there but would you want to accompany us with Bella? She was a little reluctant on going, not wanting to be the extra wheel and all, but now that we know about you she really has no excuse." I was a little confused, didn't I say that I was going to go and I wanted to bring someone along, which if you put two and two together it kind of explains its self.

"Sure I'd love to go, it sounds fun!" Jake smiled and his eyes beamed. "I think I've met Mike, was he the kid that we went to see that awful movie with?" he looked to me trying not to laugh at poor Mike getting sick at the movie.

"Yea that's him" I pinched his waist to make sure he didn't laugh.

"Good so you've met him! That's great, you've meet most of us, and so it won't be awkward on Thursday!" Jessica was almost giddy with excitement, which I couldn't tell was about having me come along or that someone else has met Mike and is proud that he is hers. They make an interesting couple if you ask me, but a cute one non-the-less. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella, it was nice meeting you Jacob." She waved again and turned to walk to her car.

"It was nice meeting you guys too." Jake smiled and waved. "She's a perky one isn't she?" he muttered as they walked away.

"Bye Bella" Angela called smiling as she walked with Lauren, who took one last glare at me, muttering something like 'how the hell does _she _get all the hot ones, little bitch.'and walked to her car. I chose to ignore her.

"Why didn't you bring your Rabbit?" I haven't ridden my bike since the last time I crashed. I didn't mind ridding, but I didn't want to hear _his _voice anymore. Even though I wasn't sure if I'd hear it anymore, I mean I didn't get a chill in the launch room and I didn't get one during Bio, even though I looked back at his seat once or twice I didn't get that strange feeling that he was still there. So maybe I'm fine, and my sunshine is here so maybe I'm extra good.

"The Rabbit doesn't have that much leg room." He laughed "and besides the bike is just more exciting, you know the wind in my hair is just so thrilling" he shook his head back and forth like in those cheep romantic movies with the men with long hair, it made me laugh.

"You shouldn't have cut all your hair off, I liked it long, it looked good." I did like his longer hair, I never got the chance to run my fingers through it.

"The long hair would get in the way during phasing" I could imagine a giant wolf running and getting it's mane in his eyes. "Are you ok with ridding?" he asked suddenly, concern on his face and in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine" what was I supposed to tell him. That whenever I rode the bike I heard _his _voce, which was the only reason I brought them to him to fix in the first place. But now I don't want to hear it. So I want nothing to do with the bikes? _Ha ha, yea right. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, I guess the last fall shook me a bit." I lied.

"Don't worry; I'm better at this then you, you're safe with me." He smiled. He swung one leg over the bike and sat on the seat, putting his helmet back on. He reached in front of him and handed me a second helmet, I put it on and sat behind him.

"Hold on tight" I did as he said, wrapping my arms around his stomach, feeling the muscles under my hands, and he kicked started the bike with one try, making me jump with surprise. When ever I tried to kick start it, it took me a few tries, giving me time to prepare myself. The bike roared to life under us.

_Bella! _The voice almost growled _what did I say about doing something stupid?! You're on the back of a dangerous bike with a dangerous wolf that could lose control any second! _The voice took me completely by surprise, I had no idea how to react. So I said the only thing that came to mind at the time.

_Oh shut the hell up! _I tightened my grip as Jacob sped off.

**I bet you thought the voice was gone for good didn't you? Please Review. Reviews bring a smile to my face, and a happy author makes happy characters **


	10. Chapter 10

**i hope you like it!!

* * *

**

CH10JPOV

I drove off from Bella's school with her arms clutched tightly around my waist and her chest pressed against my back. It was perfect; to feel so free with the most amazing woman I've ever known. I couldn't help but notice that she was hesitant to get on the bike with me though. I thought she liked to ride, after all the time we spent together learning how. Maybe she was just a little nervous from her last fall; it was a pretty bad one. But I would never let anything hurt her, and I hopped she knew that.

I took the long way back to her house, savoring the moment with her so close. The road went through the country parts of Forks, there were hills and curves. As the bike swerved through the curves of the road I could feel her relax. The moment was perfect, almost serine. These were the moments I loved, not fighting, no questions, not acting out of instincts, just quiet and peaceful. But hey, I was part animal and peaceful wasn't always accomplished. But she cared for me enough to get though that. What I believe, is when not every moment is peaceful you can really enjoy them when they come along. They become more cherished and more meaningful when they don't happen all the time. I also didn't mind when the animal side came you…those times are fun, hey I am a man.

I parked the motorcycle in her drive way and walked it to a stop. Bella's arms unwrapped themselves from my waist and it seems the peace went with it. I took off my helmet and turned around to her when she didn't get off the bike. Her helmet was still on and she was just looking at me, but I felt that it wasn't at me, but through me. "Bella?" my voice destroyed the silence. She didn't answer, I was getting worried. _Oh God, did she go into shock! I should have known that ridding was a bad idea since her last crash. _

I reached my hands out and gently pulled the helmet off her head, her face showed little expression. But the expression it showed made it look like she saw a ghost. Her eyes were fixed behind me, her pupils covering almost her whole iris and the little color she had seemed to slowly drain. I knew that look all too well. It was the same look she had often in her 'zombie' days, when she was thinking of _him_. She thought I didn't notice when she would zone out completely, but I did, I knew almost all her facial expressions. And sadly, this was one I knew all too fucking well.

But I would stay in control, I won't lose it. "Bella…" I said gently again, I had to be patient with her. But she's seemed so fine lately. She still didn't turn her eyes on me, still looking behind me as if _he _was there. I almost thought he was till I remembered I would have smelled that acidic sweet scent they have. I clenched my fists "Isabella!" I practically yelled. Her face turned to me in an instant and realization and shyness flashed though her eyes. The shyness that someone would have for being caught staring too long at a lover.

Before she could speak I spoke through clenched teeth. "You were thinking of _him_ weren't you?"

"I….I…" she stuttered trying to get her words out. She eventually gave up and looked down at her hands.

"I know you were. You have that same look on your face every time you do. That statue like expression and once you come out of it I can see the desire that flows though your eyes!" I was yelling and I knew I shouldn't, it wasn't fair to her, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry ok!" she flew off the bike and ran toward the house. _Oh shit! _

"Bella! Bella wait!" I jumped from the bike and threw the helmet down in the process. I was running after her and wouldn't have made it if she didn't trip going up the stairs. I reached out and got my arms around her before she could hit the ground. I pulled her up and against my chest, holding on like my life depended on it.

I could feel tears wet my shirt, "Bella, honey, sweetheart, I am so sorry" I whispered in her ear. I picked her up bridle style and sat down on the porch swing, holding her head to my chest.

"Let go of me Jacob." She muffled. She tried to push herself away from me but my grip got tighter.

"No." I whispered into her hair.

"Jacob"

"I am never letting you go Bella." I kissed her head "I am so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just seeing you thinking about him after doing something that is 'ours'. That we spent hours doing together, just the two of us, from building to ridding. It just made me mad that we didn't seem to share that anymore. I know that he hurt you, and I need to be more patient, and control my anger. I'm sorry" I unwrapped one hand to lift her chin to look at me, her checks wet with tears, _tears that I caused. _I leaned down kissing her wet checks, each several times, making them dry. Her eyes closed under my touch and I kissed her wet eye lids, then lightly her lips. "Please forgive me Bells"

She opened her eyes and gave me small smile. "It's ok Jake, it's my fault, I shouldn't have thought of him, I…"

"Bella, you don't need to apologize to me. I snapped at you, it's not your fault. We're both trying as hard as we can." I said brushing my fingers across her face. "I love you" I whispered to her, she smiled back at me and kissed me softly.

"Jacob, I need to get up, Charlie will be home any minute and I need to start dinner and homework." I laughed at that, realizing my arm was still locked around her, holding her to me. I loosened my grip and she crawled off my lap, laughing with me. She walked to the door opened it and walked in. I still haven't moved, thinking she was still mad at me, when she poked her head back out "Would you like to come in?" I smiled widely and she let out a giggle as I walked quickly into her house.

* * *

**show your love and review please! sorry my chapters are so short. i'll work on making them longer**


	11. Chapter 11

**I once agian own nothing! i hope you enjoy this chapter my blood sweat and tears went into this....ok maybe not. but i did work hard.

* * *

**

Ch11 BPOV

I closed the door behind me and walked toward the kitchen, thoughts running through my mind. _He _was there when the bike stopped in front of my house. He didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at me, with those butterscotch eyes and marble like skin. I couldn't help but look back, just stare at him. It took all my strength not to wrap my arms around my waist to hold myself together. I hated it that after I was at such peace ridding, that I saw him and felt like I was falling into a dark hole again. I felt horrible that I ruined what was ours for Jacob, but angry that he got so mad at me. I shouldn't have felt that way; he was trying so hard, always waiting for me. But I was trying my hardest too; this is hard for me, moving on like this.

The way he apologized was so sweet, kissing my cheeks dry and my eyelids. That's the kind of things you see in the movies, or read in books. For a big guy it seemed weird for him to be so sweet. And being in his arms, and him not letting go, made the pain go away. I could feel the smile on my lips. He was perfect and real. I didn't miss the fact that he said he loved me, or that I didn't say it back. The truth is I don't think I could love anyone again. Allowing your self to love hurts, and my heart is still holding on to _him_, as idiotic as that sounds. But I didn't want to think about this right now, I had other things to focus on.

I opened the fridge looking for something to make for Charlie for dinner. Wait…didn't I ask Jake to come in? Did he turn me down? Did I make him so mad that he just left? I turned from the fridge to see Jacob leaning against the door frame looking at me. He smiled when I turned to him, my smile and I smiled back. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked

"Are you inviting me to dinner with your dad?" he grinned pushing himself from the wall and walking over to me in what seemed like two steps for his long legs.

"Yes, isn't that what couples do? Invited each other for dinner with their parents?" I asked curiously, I could feel myself flush saying that we were a couple with him standing so close, our toes were almost touching.

"I don't know" he laughed "Is it?" he was laughing at my curious look and flustered face.

"I wouldn't know" I laughed too. We both seemed so new at this relationship thing. Ed…_he_ didn't eat, so family dinners didn't work. I turned back to the fridge and I felt Jake turn, his hand brushing my side and went to sit on the counter, turning his head looking into the fridge too.

"Wow Bells, are you running a fish market in here?" I noticed all the fish in the top shelf.

"Charlie must have gone out the other day; he didn't put them in the freezer."

"Well fish it is." He jumped off the counter and grabbed three fish in the plastic bag, bringing them over to the sink.

"Jake they're not cleaned, Charlie normally does it; he must have been too tired to do it."

"Have some faith in me Bells, I live with on the Rez, I know how to scale and gut a fish. Now, where's your cutting board?" he asked opening up every cabinet he could find.

"We'll aren't you just a handy man, and it's in the third cabinet to your left." He opened the cabinet and took out the wooden cutting board.

"So that must give me a few years right? Knife?"

"How old are you now? Eighty?" I smiled pulling out some pasta, caned tomatoes, and cheese. "It's in the drawer by the sink." He took out the knife and the sharpener and started to sharpen the knife.

"How do you feel dating an old man? Some people might find it creepy."

"It can be at times, but with the energy you have I hardly remember. Hey, before you start slinging scales everywhere can I fill up my pot?" he stepped aside and turned the tap on.

"I'm glad I have enough energy for you, someone would need a lot of it to make sure you stay in one piece." We both laughed as the pot filled up

"Very true" I turned off the water and lifted up the pasta pot.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"I can manage, I'm not that helpless. I've done it before you know." I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked to the stove with the pot and placed it on the burner "See, not a splash on the floor" I grinned at him.

"True, but you never had a strong, sexy guy like me at your disposal have you?" he flexed his muscle at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Just scale your fish muscle man." He gave me a salute with his knife and started scraping the scales off the fish. After I put some salt in the pot at closed the lid I just watched him for a while, the way he worked the knife was mesmerizing, a few times I thought he was going to cut his knuckles.

"So what are we making with these lovely fish?" he asked laying the fully scaled, beheaded, fish on the cutting board getting ready to gut it. At that point I couldn't look anymore.

"I thought we could fry the fish and make some macaroni and cheese with stewed tomatoes. Sound good?" I asked, pouring the macaroni in the boiling water. This was always one of my favorite dishes, I used to make it with Rene, macaroni was one of the only things she could do with out burning. Of course we used Annie's Mac and Cheese when she would help. Thankfully I uses real cheese now, nothing's better then real Mac and Cheese, the ultimate comfort food.

"Mmmmhmm, sounds great"

He finished cleaning the fish and filleting them, they were masterfully done, even better then Charlie. I wouldn't tell Charlie that though, he's always so proud when he finishes setting up the fish for cooking, since he can't really cook. I set up the flour and he fried them, burning his finger once, but other then that dinner was a success. We were just finishing up when Charlie walked in. "Bella?" he called from the front door, hanging up his coat and gun.

"We're in the kitchen!" I called back I heard him mutter a 'we?' and he stopped in the kitchen door way.

"Jacob?" he crooked his eyebrow.

"Evening Charlie." He greeted, getting the last fish out of the fryer, I was stirring the tomatoes, to make sure they wouldn't burn.

"I never knew you cooked Jake." Charlie still looked confused.

"I don't cook often, but living with Billy you learn how to work with fish." Charlie laughed

"I guess that would make sense wouldn't it? I'm going to get changed Bells, I'll be right down."

"Ok dad" Charlie turned and I heard his foot steps move up that stairs.

"I think your dad was a little surprised at me being here, have you told him?" I just realized that I never told my dad that Jacob and I were dating. I guess it's not that much of a shock right, we've only been together for a few days, and Charlie and I weren't very touchy feely with other people's personal lives.

"No I haven't"

"Should we have told him before I showed up for dinner?"

"We can tell him tonight, what better way then over dinner?" I asked taking the Mac and Cheese out of the oven and setting it on the table, then walking back to get the tomatoes to put them in a bowl.

"True, I mean how could he be disapproving after I cooked these fish perfectly?" he cut a small bite off one piece, stabbed it with a fork, blew on it "Taste this" he brought the fish to me with a eager smile on his face, the kind where a child is so happy with making something for his mom for the first time. I bit the fish off the fork and chewed it.

"Mmmmhmmm" it was good, flakey on the out side but juicy on the inside.

"And…"

"It's good" I swallowed "No way he could be disapproving" his grin got larger with my satisfaction of the fish, it made me laugh. "Put those on a plate and on the table" I got on my tip toes and kissed his nose, still laughing. He went to the cabinet and got a plate to put the fish on and set them on the table with a serving fork. I was a little nervous to have dinner with Charlie and Jacob. Sure we all had dinner together before but Billy was there too. And this time I get to say '_oh dad I haven't told you yet but Jake and I are dating" _dinner changes drastically when you have that kind of information, maybe I should have told him first…

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review! it would make me so happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this has taken me so long to post, but its really long so i hope that makes you hate me less. please, enjoy, and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

CH12JPOV

Cooking with Bella was fun, normally I hated cooking, but I felt very proud. I could feel her watching me as I scaled the fish, and it made me move the knife faster up and down the fish's body. Now that probably wasn't such a good idea, cause I swore I was going to end up skinning my knuckles. But thankfully I didn't. It was nice to show that I could do something besides fix cars though.

Charlie came down stairs and took a seat at the table; I followed suit, then Bella. "So, Jacob, how've you been? Getting chased down by the girls yet?" I chuckled and saw Bella blush.

"I guess you could say that chief."

"Dad, would you like some fish? Jake cleaned them and fried them himself." Bella was trying to avoid being embarrassed, and I think Charlie knew it.

"I'd love some Bells." He offered his plate, grinning as she piled on two fish fillets. "You know, I had a lot of girls chasing me around when I was your age." I grinned trying to picture Charlie as a younger man with a flock of girls behind him, it was hard.

"Did you?"

"Oh yea, I was quite the rebel, girls loved it" he answered cutting his fish and reminiscing in the past.

"You Charlie, a rebel?" it was defiantly hard to see the chief of police as a rebel.

"Hard to see isn't it? Had the bike and tattoo, got in trouble a lot".

I glanced over at Bella, who was looking down at her plate. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass Bella a little, I loved the color she turned, all rosy, and I thought it was cute. "So what was the tattoo of?" I tried to picture a skull or something, or better yet, the heart with 'mom' written in it.

"It was a cross. It was a big thing back then; I was never really religious though. I still have it" Charlie rolled up his sleeve to reveal a simple fading cross on his shoulder (pic on profile). It was nothing big or fancy, but I guess people liked God if they loved the tattoo as much as Charlie says.

"I never knew you had a tattoo dad, why didn't you ever tell me?" Bella asked looking at the cross. I don't blame her for being a little stunned; I don't think anyone would have expected Charlie to have a cross on his arm.

"You never asked." Charlie answered with a shrug. I doubt she was going to ask something like that, I'm pretty sure those things don't come up in natural conversation between a father and a daughter, right?

"Seems to be fading there chief"

"Yea I've never gotten it touched up. There's no point to it now, but the girls sure loved it" he stated rolling his sleeve back down. "I really don't know why girls have an eye for the guys with motorcycles and tattoos, but they do." I found that really funny, seeing that I had both a bike and a tattoo. Bella became quiet again at that comment and looked down, face reddening again.

"I don't know either," I couldn't resist doing this but I had too "So why is it Bella? Why are you attracted to a guy with a motorcycle and a tattoo?" Charlie stopped bring his fork to his mouth and looked at Bella, either he was generally curious or he understood what I was getting at. Bella's head just shot up to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Um…"was all she could get out, if Charlie didn't know what I was implying he sure did now.

"Is there something you want to tell me Bella?" Charlie asked seriously as he put his fork down on his plate.

"Um…yea, Jake and I are kind of going out" she finally got out looking at her dad. Charlie moved his eyes from his daughter to me then back to Bella.

"You mean like dating?" _no she means going outside and taking a walk. _

"Yea, like dating." I didn't know if Bella was relieved or scared, but to be honest the look on Charlie's face was kind of funny, his eyes were wide and it looked like he was holding his breath. His face was getting all red, not the kind of red Bella turns but more of a blotchy angry red; I found it a little amusing.

"You want to date my daughter do you boy?" _did he just call me boy? _Charlie went in father mode, talking down to me and making it seem like he didn't like the idea. But I truly don't really care if he likes it or not, I'm not leaving Bella unless she wants me too; but it would be better if I remained on Charlie's good side.

"I wouldn't want anything else Charlie." I stated proudly and sat straighter in my seat to show I wasn't going to be scared of him. He let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you have a tattoo and drive a motorcycle, do you Jacob?" he asked still pinching his nose.

"Yes I do." Rolled it up to show him (Pic on profile)

"Aren't you a little young to get one?"

"Not really, most guys on the Rez have one, the tribal tattoos are kind of normal." It was sort of true, everyone in the pack has one; it's like the mark of the protectors issued by the elders.

"And the bike, do you ride it too?" his glare shot to Bella, I guess he didn't notice my bike in front of his house.

"I have, once or twice" Bella's little voice spoke out, she seemed intimidated. I grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze; to ashore her he was just being a father and asking necessary questions. It was a good idea to leave out that she had her own and crashed on it a few time…..yea should probably leave that one out, just to be safe.

"I make sure it's safe when she's with me, make sure her helmet is secure and I drive extra cautious to ensure nothing happens to her. I would never make it dangerous for her."

"That's the nature of bikes, they are dangerous."

"I drive safely, follow the speed limit and watch the road to make sure I don't loss control. She is safe with me Charlie." And she was. I would never let anything happen to her.

He let out another long sigh, "I'm not sure how I feel about this," he paused for a moment looking at us, like he was studying us "but ok."

"So you're fine with this?" Bella asked squeezing my hand with relief and excitement.

"Yup, as long as you're happy Bells" he smiled and stood up scratching the back of his head. "I'm going to turn in Bells; it's been a long day."

"Good night dad." Bella smiled. Charlie half smiled back, semi waved his good night and turned to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Bella sat in silence, listening to his steps ascend the stairs and the door close.

"Well that went smoothly" I chuckled as Bella let out a sigh and slumped in her seat. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." She just let out a groan and slid out of her seat to walk slowly to the sink. She turned the hot water on, filled the sink with hot water and started putting the dishes into the sink. I gathered the dishes from the table and set them by the sink. I wrapped my arms around her waist from the back and put my chin on her shoulder. "Are you ok Bells?"

She just grunted in reply, and continued to wash the pot she stated a few seconds before. "Are you ignoring me?" I asked in a sarcastic surprise gasp, trying to be dramatic to make her laugh. It almost worked; I could see the corner of her mouth turn up and could sense she was trying to suppress laughter.

"Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?" still nothing. "Do you wish we didn't tell him?" I thought she would be happy that her dad knew, maybe I'm wrong.

"No, I'm glad he knows. But did you have to bring it up that way?" so that's what this was about, I guess I did put her on the spot. I was about to apologize till I saw her almost smile again, indicating she was just joking. So I decided I wasn't going to let up so easily.

"Bring it up how?" I played dumb. She turned in my arms causing me to let her go, and put her hands on her hips. She was looking at me with a look that said 'you know what I mean.' I continued to look confused, wondering where she'd go with this.

"You know the whole 'so why are you attracted to guys with motorcycles and tattoos?' did you want to give him a heart attack?" she was trying to act all stern, but her cheeks were getting rosy, telling me she wasn't serious.

"I was sincerely curious, I wanted to know. I wasn't expecting him to infer it the way he did." I shrugged; putting my hands in my pocket and leaned against the counter next to the fridge. She walked up to me so our toes were touching and I had to look down at her. She reached to my right shoulder and rolled up the sleeve. She brought her finger to the edge and started tracing the circle with her nail, and her head crocked to one side. It looked like she was thinking.

"You want to know?" I nodded; she got on her tip toes and whispered "I think it makes you look _extremely_ sexy." I was shocked to hear her say that to me, I don't think I've ever heard her use that word before. She lowered herself from her toes with a wicked grin on her face.

"Does it?" it took so much to make sure my voice didn't crack in surprise.

"Defiantly" she purred as she kissed the center of my tattoo, "something about them makes you seem so…dangerous, like a rush , even when I know you could never hurt me." she whispered, dragging her bottom lip across the ink that was imbedded into my shoulder. _What the hell has gotten into her? I had no idea, but it would be a lie to say I didn't like it. _It took all my strength not to kiss her and let her play this out how she wanted to. She was so close to me that I was literally right up against the counter; her body was cool against my overly heated one, even though I could see she was flushing.

"Dangerous huh?" I verified as I rested my hands on her hips. She got on her tip toes again to reach my ear. She bit it gently letting out a conformation noise to my question.

Giving my ear a little tug, which I thought was hot, she spoke "In fact, maybe" she paused running her small hands up my arms, "maybe a little too dangerous. " I saw her iniquitous smile grow; she dropped her hands and stepped away from me, not saying a word jut walking back to the dishes. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not sure of what exactly just happened. Her back was once again turned to me and she was back to washing the pot, like nothing happened.

"Bellaaaa" I drag out the last syllable, not in a whining way but in a 'what do you think you're doing' kind of way.

"Yes Jacob sweetie?" she said in a higher pitch, did she think I was going to let something like that go? I don't think so. I took the two steps it takes to get myself right behind her; laying my hands on her hips gently running them up and down. "Jacob I'm trying to clean up dinner, can I help you with something?" I could see that coy smile grace her lips again as she slowed down her scrubbing on the fryer.

"Actually you _can_ help me with something." I answered running my hands all the way up her sides and back down, causing her to shiver.

"And what is that?" I noticed her eyes closed and she was trying to breathe deeply. _My turn, _I thought to myself.

"Well I just want to know how such a beautiful girl could get a guy all worked up and shocked, just to walk away." I bent to kiss the shell of her ear.

"That is a puzzling question, poor guy, gets his expectations shut down." She shakes her head and raises her eyebrows.

"But the guy didn't have any expectation, took him completely by surprise. He was just enjoying the moment with the goddess." My hands made a new path up her sides, over her shoulders and down her arms, making them warm. She had completely stopped scrubbing the fryer; her hands were now on the rim of the sink.

"Oh now it's a goddess, not just a beautiful girl?" her face got a little redder, if that's possible.

"A beautiful goddess." I answered putting light kisses on her neck.

"Well, everyone knows that goddesses can be such teases. Setting their eyes on a mortal and then leaving them in a flash. They never stay and finish what they originally set out to do." She whispered tilting her head, so I had better access to her neck.

"So I guess it's dangerous to fall in love with a goddess? " I asked kissing her jaw; _I want her lips on mine. _But this game was so fun; I could drag it out a little longer, if I tried.

"Very" that one little word cracked once I sucked on the soft skin that connects the end of her jaw to her neck. I waited to respond to that, liking the moans I got from this beautiful goddess too much to stop just yet. After a minute I stopped, giving her new hicky a gentle lick before I spoke again.

"Maybe a little too dangerous." I copied her words, getting a groan of dissatisfaction, probably thinking I was going to follow her actions. _I'm not that strong to just walk away. _Leaned to her ear again to whisper to her, "I do like danger very much though." I maneuvered my face so I could kiss her lips while staying behind her. Her lips were so sweet and refreshing, like honeysuckle in the spring. I would never get enough of it; I would never get enough of her. She turned in my arms with out breaking the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. The kiss deepened as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, earning a faint moan. She was driving me crazy, running her fingers through my hair and pressed up against me. My hands moved from her hips to her back, my thumb caressing the strip of skin between her shirt and jeans.

We made out for a few more minutes, just standing in her kitchen, till she broke away. "Jake, I need to finish with the dishes." She whispered through shaky breaths with her eyes still closed.

I kissed each eye lid once "Okay, if you really have too" I grinned when she didn't let me go till a few moments later. I spun her around so she was facing the sink, kissed the top of her head and walked to sit at the table. She gave me a questioning look, "to make sure I'm not too tempted to distract you again." I simply stated. She laughed a little and went back to washing the dishes, which she was already almost done with. "So about this fair thing we're going to Thursday…"

"Oh right, do you want to go? Cause we don't have to." She asked worriedly

"No, I want to go. It'll be nice to go out and do something _normal_ for once. You know, like a date, with friends, what _normal _couples do." We both laughed at the word normal, that term has been so farfetched with us.

"What is normal again? What ever it is it doesn't sound too interesting." She joked finishing up with the dishes.

"Your right, but it could be an interesting attempt. You, me, public place, with normal people who don't know about mystical beings." I haven't hung out with people who didn't _know _for such a long time.

"That does sound interesting. So you want to go?" She looked happy to know that I want to do something with her friends; I wasn't too excited that that kid Mike was going, but I'd have to deal for her sake.

"Yea defiantly" Her smile broadened. She was about to say something when my phone stated to buzz loudly in my pocket. "Sorry," I apologized as I took the phone out to see Embry on the color ID "It's Embry." I stated before I flipped open the phone. "Hey is everything ok?"

"**Yea just dandy, how are you?" **He asked, why is he calling to ask me how I was?

"I'm good….how are you?" I was confused.

"**Good, Good. Guess where I am." **

"Um…I don't know." What's going on?

"**I'm in the woods, you know the place you were supposed to be twenty minutes ago to trade off patrol." **

"Oh shit" I hit my forehead realizing I was late for patrol.

"**Oh good you remember now." **He seemed a little ticked, but he was laughing at my stupidity.

"I'm so sorry bro, I completely forgot. I'm over at Bella's and lost track of time."

"**I guessed that much, I thought I'd call instead of howl to avoid Sam getting mad at you."**

"Thanks I appreciate that. I'll repay you soon."

"**How about we trade places? You can patrol, like you should be doing, and I'll fill your shoes for Bella so she doesn't get lonely. How's that sound?" **I growled thinking of someone's hands on my Bella. The growl just caused Embry to laugh. "**You disserved that and you know it." **

"Yea, yea, that wasn't a pleasant thought. I was actually thinking more along the lines of filling your patrol for a little tomorrow."

"**That'll work I guess, better see you soon." **With that he hung up the phone, I put mine back in my pocket.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked worried

"Yea, I just forgot I was supposed to switch off with Embry twenty minutes ago. All this talk about normal made me forget my duties." I joked with her

"So you have to go?" I nodded, walking over to kiss her gently goodbye. "Be safe ok?"

"I always am, go get some sleep, you have school in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, walked me to the front door and I ran off into the woods.

* * *

**hope you liked it! please Review!**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry it has taken me so long to post but tragic events have made it difficult for me to write. i still want to finish the story so bear with me for the lenth between the chapters. this is chapter 13, i own nothing, i hope you like it

* * *

**

Ch13 BPOV

After Jacob left I finished washing the dishes, dried them and put them away. I couldn't figure out if that was a good dinner experience or a bad one. Cooking with Jake was fun but the actual dinner was…awkward, to say the least. I thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack when he found out I have ridden a motorcycle. Probably a good idea not to tell him about having my own or all the crashes I went through, I'd probably get grounded. But he seamed pleased at the idea that it was Jake I was dating, Charlie always like him. He thought Jake was a good kid, taking care of Billy and all. And he was; Jake was great, so sweet and caring, passionate and daring, gentile and warm.

I could feel myself smile and blush as I thought about him. I don't know what happened in the kitchen, how I, Bella Swan, tried to be seductive and misteriousish….yes I made up a word. His hands were so warm running up my arms, and his kisses, they were to die for. They tasted like autumn apples, sweet and woodsy. They were so passionate and warm, like the things he couldn't say were poured into them_. Edward never kissed me like that_…the comparison and his name just flashed into my thoughts, making me remember when I 'saw' him earlier. That I heard _his_ voice before the ride on the bike began and how _he_ was there after it stopped. I didn't understand, I thought _he_ only showed up when I did something dangerous. But I felt completely safe on the back of the bike with Jake.

The thought of him and how I felt when he left, when he told me he didn't want me, made my chest hurt a little. How he just took his family, my family, from me and forbid Alice to visit or even call. All the sweet things he did or said, risking his life to save me from James, was all because I was a 'toy' to him. That he never loved me…all these negative thoughts make me wrap my arms around my chest as the pain grew a little. I hated that I still felt like this, that how much recovering I've done, this still hurts me.

I needed something to distract me, but it was pretty late and it was a school night so that ruled out Ang or even Jess. And Jake was out on patrol, where he'll be till morning. I wonder…I picked up my phone and dialed the number written on a piece of paper on my bedside table. The phone rang three times till I heard the other line pick up. "Hello?" a chipper voice greeted on the other side of the line.

"Alice, it's Bella." I said softly, making sure I didn't wake up Charlie.

"Bella! How are you? Its taken you long enough to call."I could almost see her standing with her hands on her hips and having that look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm great actually." I smiled into the phone, the pain fading in my chest as I recalled the night I had and hearing the sound of a familiar voice. "How are you?"

"Good. So how'd it go with Dog boy? You know I don't appreciate having to wait this long for results of your bravery." I laughed into the phone at her lack of subtleness

"It went well, to say the least." I stated simply, I wasn't one to go on and on about myself.

"You're not getting off that easily, I want no details spared. Did you stick up for yourself? Did you yell at him? Oh you yelled at him didn't you? I wish I could have seen it!"

"Yes Alice I yelled at him, it felt good." I laughed again.

"So come on, tell me everything from the last time I saw you up until now." I could picture her sitting down and bouncing in place clutching the phone to her ear. I told her everything, about confronting Jake, sticking by him with Lauren there to put her in her place, planning a group outing at the fair, and how he told Charlie about our relationship. "I wish I could have been there for that, Lauren needs to be shut down every once in a while. And poor Charlie, was the vain in his forehead popping out?"

"Yea, I thought he was going to have a heart attack." We both laughed at the vision of Charlie's face getting angry.

"Are you leaving anything out? I feel like you are." She pressed; I guess its normal for best friends to know when you're leaving, what to them is juicy information, out.

"Well….I tried to be seductive tonight." I almost whispered, knowing she could hear me anyway. I had to pull the phone away from my ear as she basically screamed into the phone.

"No! THE shy Bella Swan was trying to get a rise out of wolf boy?" the phone was still several inches from my ear. "What did you do? Maybe I can give you some pointers."

"ALICE!" I could feel myself blushing; I didn't want pointers on how to act around my boyfriend.

"What? We're both girls Bella, stop being such a baby." She lectured "Now you better tell me about your break through."

"After dinner we were in the kitchen and Charlie went up to bed. I pretended to be mad on how he asked why I was attracted to guys with tattoos and motorcycles, and he said he was actually curious."

"So what did you say?"

"I um…walked over to him and traced his tattoo and said…it made him look sexy."

"You actually said sexy! Have you ever used that word in your life?" she squealed "so what next"

"I told him it made him seem dangerous, like a rush. Then I said like 'maybe too dangerous' bit his earlobe and walked away."

"Oh my god! What he do?"

"He held me, called me a beautiful goddess and teased me like I did him" I ended it there, I don't really like to kiss and tell, I find it weird.

"He kissed you after right? Why do you leave out the good details? Is he a good kisser? Because between us girls, vampire and werewolf aside, those lips seemed kissable to me."

"Alice! You're married!" she just giggled

"Doesn't mean I can't look, and I wouldn't trade Jasper for anything." She said with such love it made me smile. "So…was he?" she asked again.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Oh bull shit, I'm your best friend, so you do kiss and tell me." She was relentless at times, I let out a sigh so she knew I was caving in and she could stop begging.

"Yes he is a phenomenal kisser, so gentle and passionate at the same time." She let out another squeal.

"I guess that's normal, he is part animal right?" I laughed at the connection she tried to make. You could tell me it was because of what he was but I wanted to believe it was just a Jacob thing and nothing else. "I'm so happy for you! And I'm going to have a meeting with him again to tell him that he better behave himself."

"Yea ok. Hey Alice, I gotta go, school tomorrow, can I call you later this week?" I asked yawning.

"Of course sweetie. And Bella," there was a long pause like she was thinking of how to word this. "Sorry but I have to go back onto Vampire mode. I want you to be careful around Jacob, Werewolves are not always the most stable creatures, and they can be very unpredictable."

"Ok Alice I'll be careful. Night!"

"Good, good night!" we both hung up the phone and I turned mine off placing it next to my bed. It was nice to talk to her and be friends again, it was like a relief; to have someone to be able to talk to about this whole supernatural thing with. I let my mind race though everything that has happened over the past few days; from Alice visiting me to all the time I spent with Jake, realizing how much I cared for him and enjoying the fact that he would never hurt me. It's true I still missed Edward; everyone misses their first real love, right? We had some really nice times together, and I really should have seen the breakup coming it was all too good to be true. I used to think I didn't belong in his world, but that can't be, cause technically I'm still in his world, just playing for the other team. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, I sort of felt like I was betraying my family. From what Jacob told me Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemies and I moved from one side to another. All these different thoughts went through my mind as darkness took over my mind.

I felt like I was floating, peaceful floating. The colors were so bright and what looked like stars were flying past, I was so relaxed and felt so weightless; completely free. I could tell I was starting to float down and could make out different shapes under me such trees and land. I felt my feet hit solid ground and instantly missed the feeling of floating. I looked around to take in my surroundings; I was standing on a path in the woods and in front of me was a fork in the road.

The road to my left had the coming of flowers and slightly warmer air around it. I could see different flowers growing in between the trees as the sun seeped through the branches. As I looked further down everything had the greenness of summer and birds flying around making soft music. It felt like home, someplace you could instantly fall in love with. The warm air made it easy to breath and the smells and sounds making it completely peaceful. I just wanted to crawl in and take a nap.

The other path, to my right, had leaves changing color, fall. The colors were rich and crisp and the individual leaves that were floating down looked surreal. Down the path showed winter, and snow covering the path and trees making it look like a winter wonder land. There were icicles hanging from the trees and as the sun hit them gave a beautiful sparkle. It was all so beautiful, like a painting or a card; but made me shiver due to the cold air and the apparent silence that covered the area.

The paths were complete opposite of each other. With a chill still running down my spine I headed toward the path to my left, to warm up. As I got closer to the left path a breeze moved from my right and caught my attention, almost beckoning me to walk to other way. It distracted me completely and steered me to the right. When I came upon the edge of the path that showed fall into winter a robin landed on my shoulder causing me to stop. Everything around me started to fade and I opened my eyes to see my room surrounding me, I sat up scratching my head trying to understand my dream. They say every dream means something, maybe I was just tired but I couldn't figure out what it was telling me, so I settled with waiting till morning when I was more restful and went back to sleep.

* * *

**what could the dream mean? i hope you liked it, please review! **


End file.
